


The Love of Russia

by yourfavoritemartian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of homophobia, One Shot, Russia, Set during Episode 8, but don't worry, its not sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritemartian/pseuds/yourfavoritemartian
Summary: "Viktor liked being from Russia. He didn't like how closed minded so many people there were..."~"I'm going to go out there and I'm going to show my love to the whole of Russia."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I had a chance to talk to my cousin who studied dance in Russia recently and when asked about all about Russia he mentioned so many things, but he also mentioned that he didn't like how people there are towards the lgbt community, especially the government. I know that not everyone there is bigoted, but a lot of people there are. And even though Viktor is from a place like that but still so full of love and open minded and happy, it speaks a lot about his character. So because of that, I wrote this cute little story. Hope you enjoy!!!

Viktor liked being from Russia. He didn't like how closed minded so many people there were, but he enjoyed being from somewhere where it snowed a lot. He also liked how artistic his country was through dance and skating and sports alike. Most of all, he loved how flustered his accent made Yuri, the shiver that Yuri would release whenever Viktor whispered something in Russian into his ear.

 

When Viktor first came to Japan, Yuri would often comment on how strange it was for there to be snow at his hometown that time of year and he would joke about Viktor brought the cold powdering white weather with him. The snow was the only similarity that Viktor could find between the countries. There weren't many hot springs, not even one. His place in Russia was a lot bigger, feeling more empty. In Russia the food was nothing compared to the pork cutlet bowls that Yuri’s mom made. The biggest difference between Japan and Russia was that in Russia, Yuri wasn't there.

 

It made Yuri happy that Viktor liked the place where Yuri grew up so much. He gave Viktor plenty of tours of the town, so many times that Yuri was surprised that he wasn't bored with the place. When Viktor asked all about Yuri’s childhood, Yuri happily told him everything, (except how he embarrassingly had posters of Viktor plastered all over his room). Seeing how in love Viktor was with seeing the place where everything began for Yuri, made Yuri that much more excited to go to Russia. But as the time to go to Viktor’s home country grew nearer and nearer, Viktor began to act differently. Yuri was worried it had something to do with the skating competition so he asked Viktor if that was the case one night in his room when they were alone. 

 

“No, it's nothing like that. Really.” Viktor said with his pale strong hand on Yuri’s shoulder. Then while pulling him into a hug, he said “I promise.”

 

Still in the hug, Yuri asked “Then… Then is it something to do with me? Did I do something wrong?” The worry and sadness evident in his voice.

 

Viktor pulled him closer, making the hug tighter. “No Yuri, you didn't do anything wrong.” Then a smirk appeared on Viktor's face as an idea appeared in his head. He lowered the volume of his voice to a husky whisper, aligned his mouth Yuri’s ear so that his mouth brushed against it, and in Russian said “You never do anything wrong.” A blush spread across Yuri’s face as he blushed and he gripped the back of Viktor’s shirt tighter.

 

Viktor still seemed on edge on the plane ride there and as they checked into the hotel. When Yuri received a phone call from Minako, he decided to tell her everything.

 

“He’s probably just scared.” Minako explained.

 

“Scared of what?” Yuri asked.

 

“Well,” she began, “Russia is a lot more cut throat than other places in the world. When I was there for Ballet, everyone outside out of the dance program act harshly towards those who aren't straight and white. I'm sure it's going to be the same way with skating. All of the skaters and coaches will be better about it because they are from different places and have the different culture exposure.”

 

“So… It's cause he's ashamed of me?” Yuri couldn't help but feel a little bit of heartbreak.

 

“Of course not.” She reassured. “If anything, he's ashamed of himself.”

 

“What do you mean.”

 

“He’s scared you're gonna see those people and think that he's one of them.”

 

Everything clicked in Yuri's mind. He looked at the closed bathroom door, behind it the sound of rushing water switched off, signaling Viktor was done with his shower. “Thanks, Minako. I promise to call you after they announce the scores tomorrow. Bye.” With that, Yuri clicked the end call button and put his phone back into the pocket of his jeans.

 

Less than a minute later, Viktor came out of the bathroom fully dressed in blue pajama pants and a black shirt with his hair still wet and said, “It's only been a day and I already miss the hot springs.” With his bottom lip feigning a pout. Yuri let out a small laugh and Viktor smiled back.

 

“Hey, Viktor?”

 

“Hmm?” Viktor stopped rubbing the towel over his head and brought his attention back to Yuri.

 

“I know you were nervous about me coming here, but don't worry, I know the difference between you and other people, and I know that even though some people believe certain things and think a certain way, it doesn't mean that you do too.”

 

Viktor sat down next to his boyfriend on the soft hotel bed and took his hand. “It's not just that… I'm also scared that you'll be distracted by the bad things here and won't see everything good about this country.”

 

“No way I'll do that. But you might have to give me a tour and tell me everything about this place and you growing up here, to help me out.” He said with a wink.

 

Viktor put his hands on Yuri's face and gave him a chaste kiss. Which led to another one. Then another one.

 

“Did you miss Russia while you were in Japan?” Yuri asked in between kisses.

 

Viktor spoke his response into Yuri's mouth. “Not too much. I was too busy focusing on you to miss it.”

 

For the first time, Viktor told Yuri all about Russia. About the food and fashion, Ice skating there and his old coach, all the different places he's been to in Russia, and all the places there that he wanted to go to with Yuri. He had a glint in his eye as he spoke and Yuri took note of how much admiration he had for the country in which he was born and grew up in. Just like Japan was a huge part of Yuri, Russia was a giant part of Viktor.

 

The next day, after their conversation, Viktor was back to his old happy and loud self, much to Yuri’s glee and Yurio’s annoyance.

 

When it was Yuri’s time to skate, Viktor hastily tied his skates and sent him out onto the rink to perform. But before Yuri skated out to the middle, with only the barrier separating them, he yanked Viktor down by his tie, causing Viktor to blink and take a moment to process what was happening, and with a seductive grin on Yuri's face and his voice only above a whisper he said, “I'm going to go out there and I'm going to show my love to the whole of Russia.”

 

He skated away before there could be a response, leaving a blush stained onto Viktor's face. Viktor immediately understood every meaning of the words that Yuri said just and shuddered. Never had anything Yuri said make him feel so understood and cared about regarding his country, but also… Turned on. And he stayed that way all through Yuri’s performance showing off his Eros, the thing that drove him with romantically and sexually: Viktor.

**Author's Note:**

> So...... That's it! Thanks so much for reading, everyone! Please comment things you liked and/or things I should change or improve on!!! I really appreciate you guys clicking on my story!!!:3


End file.
